


Triple Drabble: Correspondance

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: April Showers Challenge 2011, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-19
Updated: 2003-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:33:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels





	Triple Drabble: Correspondance

  
Dear Sean,

Please call.

Love, Viggo.

P.S. Miss you.

  
Dear Sean,

Why won't you call?

Love, Viggo.

P.S. Want you.

  
Darling Sean,

Call already! Fucking busy, huh? Not good enough for me? Piss on that. Call already.

Pissed, Viggo.

P.S. Mad at you.

  
Bastard Sean,

Bloody call already. I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry for embarrassing you in that bar. It was wrong of me and I'm sorry.

So fucking call.

With love, Vig.

P.S. I really am sorry.

  
Love of my life,

Please. Please don't make me beg. Because I will. I'll go on my knees in front of everyone and everything and God Himself. Please call.

In desperation, Vig.

P.S. I can't live without you.

  
Sean,

Please. That's all I ask. Give me another chance. I'm sorry. Fuck, I was such an idiot. I didn't mean to drive you away. I'm sorry for everything, more than words can say. Please don't push me away. Please don't break this thing we have. I'll change. I really will. Tell me what you want me to do, to be, and I will be that. I'll rearrange my entire life to be with you.

Just please don't throw me away. I can be anything for you. Do you want me on my knees? I can do that. Or more protective of your honor? I can do that, too. I can do anything for you.

In devotion, Vig.

P.S. I love you.

  
My reason for living,

I didn't mean to scare you off, if I did. I'll do anything you want me to. Anything.

In eternal love, Vig.

P.S. Tell me what you want.

Vig, you overreacting fool,

Plug your phone in. It's not recharged.

In complete mortification, Sean.

P.S. I still love you, you twat.


End file.
